<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnapped by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699935">Kidnapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, M/M, Self-Loathing, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a gentle hand to Geralt head, a whispered command, Geralt light the pyre with an Igni. Both watched in sadness as the fire slowly burned her body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier eyes opened slowly, he easily noticed that he was tied down to a chair. He tried to remember what the last thing he did.</p><p>“Fuck!” He did not care who heard him. Where are Geralt and Ciri?</p><p>He could hear voices outside the room, they sounded like military personnel. Why on earth would they want with them? Excepted if they wanted Geralt to do something for them?</p><p> Jaskier almost flinched when the door suddenly opened violently. A young girl was thrown into the room. </p><p>A whimper filled the room. She looks to be around ten years. “Are you alright?” Jaskier made sure to keep his voice soft.</p><p>The girl’s eyes landed on him; her eyes widened slightly. Beautiful sea-green eyes stared at him. Her blond hair was covered in dirt and grime. The silence was deafening. Of course, she would not want to talk, she is more than likely hurt.</p><p>“Did they hurt you?” Jaskier tried to keep his voice even.</p><p>A small shake was the only answer he got. “They are going to kill us.” Her voice sounded impossibly serene for a moment. “We are going to die.” The panic slowly settled over her like a blanket.</p><p>Jaskier pulled against the ropes, they were expertly tied. </p><p>“I am sure my friend would be here soon; he would help us.” Jaskier tried to keep his voice confident. </p><p>The girl pulled herself up against the wall. “How sure are you? He would choose his daughter’s life over that of a stranger.” Jaskier eyes widen slightly, he could only hope that what she is saying is untrue. </p><p>How can anyone make such a choice, this girl is barley younger than Ciri. Who would give such an order?</p><p>“Do you know who have us?” Jaskier tried he did to be friendly. It is not her fault that they are in this hellhole.</p><p>“Nilfgaard.” Her voice was slightly muffled as she curled into herself.</p><p>Jaskier fell silent, he could only hope that what the girl said was not the truth. </p><p>Neither of them reacted when the door was opened. Jaskier face paled when he saw Geralt, his eyes were golden like molten gold. Jaskier never saw Geralt as furious as he was now. </p><p>With the ease Geralt walked into the room, he easily reaches for his knife to cut Jaskier free. </p><p>“Where is Ciri?” Jaskier’s voice was small. </p><p>His heart crimped slightly when a pained looked crossed Geralt's face. The silence was almost answered enough. Jaskier knows that Geralt would do anything to protect his daughter.</p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier hand reached up to Geralt face, but a vicious snarl made him stop. </p><p>The silence was broken when the young girl spoke up. “She is dead, isn’t she?” Her voice held a sadden note to it.</p><p>Jaskier eyes immediately moved back to Geralt. Geralt hand was tight around his knife. </p><p>“Yes.” He did not answer in another way. Geralt kept his eyes on the floor, he did not want to think about his daughter, jumping in front of his blade to keep the other girl save.</p><p>It was an easy enough choice, he just did not expect of her, to jump in. His sword went through her lungs, painfully killing her as her young lungs filled with her blood. Drowning her.</p><p>Geralt could not bring himself to look Jaskier in the eyes. It is his fault. </p><p>Jaskier could now see the loathing in Geralt’s eyes. </p><p>“I will get you to the nearest town, then you can leave.” Geralt’s voice was almost quiet, but his eyes stayed on the floor.</p><p>Jaskier pushed himself into motion. He is not going to allow this idiot to go out on his own. “I am going to stay Geralt,” Jaskier said it as firmly as he can. His own heart was breaking for the death of Ciri.</p><p>Geralt did not bother to answer, he only opened the door as silently as possible and with a wave of his hand showed that they could follow.</p><p>The young girl clings to Jaskier, as Geralt fought to get them out of there. At one part they reached a landing, where Geralt walked over to where Ciri was laying.</p><p>Her eyes were motionless, with a swoop he picked her up. He would give her a Witcher burial just like she deserves, she showed that she was a lot braver than he would have ever known. </p><p> </p><p>The walk to the forest took longer than either could anticipate. Jaskier kept on giving Geralt side glance as they walked. He could easily the tension in his shoulders and he wished that he could reach out to Geralt. </p><p>To try and make the burden lighter.</p><p>But there is nothing he can say or do, that would change the situation.</p><p>Jaskier cornflower blue eyes widen slightly when they stop in a beautiful clearing. He could hear birds singing in the evening hearing.</p><p>He watches as Geralt gently lay Ciri down on the grass, and slowly building a funeral pyre. Jaskier stretched himself out slightly, he could feel his heartbreaking. For a daughter they had lost, no matter the reason for her death. They had let her down. </p><p>With heaviness to his arms, he started to gather wood.</p><p>For a moment he wished that it would take longer, but sooner than realised where they finished, and Ciri was laid on top. </p><p>Jaskier could only watch with numbness as Geralt threw himself over Ciri’s body, bursting into tears, and the soft apologies that left his lips.</p><p>He was unsure how long he just stood there and watched before he prayed Geralt’s body off. The Witcher was almost complete dead weight, forcing Jaskier to brace himself better.</p><p>The only whispers he could hear was Geralt’s broken I’m sorry and It is my fault over and over in his ear. </p><p>With a gentle hand to Geralt head, a whispered command, Geralt light the pyre with an Igni. Both watched in sadness as the fire slowly burned her body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>